Future Stars: Part I
by EMcG
Summary: Cassiopeia Encone is a normal girl. Or is she? Story of her life at Hogwarts. She eventually becomes the lead singer of a popular wizard band and learns anything is possible.
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
  
Cassiopeia Encone was not a normal child by any stretch of the imagination. She was almost eleven years old now and still believed in magic, never knowing that she always would. Cassiopeia, which wanted to be known as Cassi, was considered a freak at her school. She always had her nose buried in a mythology book, whether it was about the ancient Egyptian mythology or Greek or Roman. Cassi secretly liked her name, well only because it was a name of someone in Greek mythology. Cassi had another secret passion, which everyone teased her about. That passion was music. Cassi didn't know that her life would change on her eleventh birthday, or that one day she would be famous.  
  
Cassi was used to weird things happening in her life. She couldn't explain any of them, and to be perfectly honest, they scared her to death. She was afraid these strange occurrences happened because when she was about six, just after she learned to read, she picked up a how-to witchcraft book. Needless to say, weird things have been happening ever since then.  
  
Cassi really only had one friend, but she deserted her after she found out about the whole how-to-witchcraft-book thing. Usually Cassi would take to haunting a big tree in a far corner of the playground during recess. She wasn't a target of bullying or anything; she just wanted to be left alone, and the rest of the students happily obliged.  
  
It had been her dearest ambition, since shortly after the witchcraft book incident, to become a famous electric guitar player. When she decided this to be her fate she could hardly say electric guitar, but became very stubborn when her parents suggested her to become a doctor, or something. When Cassi made this decision she didn't know that she had paved her life road in gold, minus a few details.  
  
Cassi was not looking forward to her eleventh birthday. While most of her family members loved having her around, they were just not the same as a good friend. The thought of a reason to have to be around them for a whole day after her birthday made her want to puke.  
  
Cassi wanted to get away from her life. Soon this, and any other fantasy dream she had, was about to come true. 


	2. What am I?

Thank you so much, Brutal Honest I honestly looked for band members in the book and couldn't find them. I asked almost everyone I know about this. Thank you about the honest review, I will change the band name.....now what to tell my English teacher, I am writing this story for her class. Now here's the story! ~EmcG  
  
What am I? It was a dark and gloomy Friday morning, the morning of Cassiopeia Encone's day, the day she turned eleven. Cassi was so glad the school year was over; she couldn't stand another day with people making fun of her or calling her, "that stupid star" (because her name was Cassiopeia, like the constellation). Cassi was in the process of convincing her parents to send her off to a boarding school; she dearly did not want to return to a school the following year full of those mean people.  
  
Cassi stretched and looked around her midnight-blue room. Her parents painted it that color, last year to this very day. She loved the way her golden-yellow curtains sharply contrasted with the blue. It was the nicest thing her parents had ever done for her; they always paid more attention to her blonde, light green-eyed beautiful sister. Her sister, which was three years older than her, was her exact opposite. Juliet had the perfect name; she was popular and adored by many. She looked nothing like Cassi, who had very dark chocolate brown hair, close enough to be called black, with absolutely no highlights of other colors in it. Cassi's dark green eyes, which she adored, were the only target of compliments, and the only thing Juliet was jealous of.  
  
Cassi's life was miserable as far as she was concerned. Her clothes were all hand-me-downs from Juliet; she only had two pairs of pants, a jet-black dress, and a shirt that was bought for her. Cassi knew it was best for her to get up before her parents, Tomas and Karen Encone, yelled at her to get a move on. Cassi's house was fairly nice; her father worked for the government, so he got paid enough to let them have a comfortable living environment. Unfortunately, he was the government conservation officer, meaning that Cassi still had to "recycle" all of Juliet's clothes. Nevertheless he wasn't a complete conservationist, for Cassi had her own bathroom connected to her room. She swiftly and quietly walked over to her bathroom, went through the yellow stars and moons hanging from the door frame, shut the door and showered. One hour later she emerged from her room, wearing her black tank top with an embroidered half moon on it, the only one that wasn't a Juliet hand-me- down. Her pants were a pair that Juliet hated, perhaps the only pair of the hand-me-downs that Cassi liked. Cassi hurried down the stairs, eager for breakfast, not knowing that the daily post that was coming would have an impact on her life.  
  
Cassi was half-way done with her cold cereal when Juliet came sauntering into the nook, hideously dressed in a bright fuchsia skirt and white tank top. Cassi, gagging into her cereal said, "You better wear that a long time Juliet. Because when you out-grow it, kiss it bye-bye." "I'm warning you Cassiopeia. If you make fun of my clothes one more time I will make sure that you will wear it, in public." Cassi desperately thought that she would do anything before that day came. Even dye it a different color, not that ugly pink, she thought. As if by magic Juliet's skirt suddenly turned a very pretty midnight blue. Cassi gaped. What the heck?? was all her mind could say. Oh my gosh, go back, go back, she's gonna blame it on me again, CHANGE BACK! As if a silent cue came from the skirt's master it became fuchsia again. Fortunately Juliet hadn't seemed to notice.  
  
She instead was looking out the window at a beautiful owl that was perched on the tree branch outside the window. Suddenly she said, "Cassiopeia, have you even seen an owl before?" "No, they're nocturnal right?" "Then why is one sitting on the beech tree outside our window at ten o'clock in the morning?" she asked, her voice slightly panicked now. "I donno Juliet, are you sure it's an owl?" "Unless there is another species exactly like it that isn't nocturnal, yes, it is an owl." "Maybe you should get Mum," said Cassi, more puzzled than frightened. "Okay I think I will," said Juliet, her eyes lingering on the creature as long as possible as she backed away.  
  
While Juliet was gone the post came through the mail slot. Cassi briskly walked over to the door and picked it up. They had gotten a letter for Juliet, looking like an invitation; a couple bills; a home improvement catalogue; and a letter with bright emerald green writing on it addressed to: Ms. C. Encone The third bedroom from the staircase 5 Longings Lane Bristol  
  
Cassi was puzzled. I don't know anyone who would be writing to me, she thought. On the way back to the nook she ripped open the letter; the letter that changed her life forever. 


End file.
